


Day 1: Beginning

by mytitaniumheart



Series: 30 Day Drabble - Superhusbands [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Litttle bit of Angst, M/M, Small fight, Sorta cliche sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytitaniumheart/pseuds/mytitaniumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their start.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm new to this site and hope to post some more of my works on here. This is one of my first projects, I started this to prove to myself that I can write (abet a bit amateur but I'm working up slowly) and will keep on. (I have a nasty habit of procrastinating or forgettting, so I'm sorry if either happens.) Well, enough with that, if you get to know me a bit, send a message or add a comment. 
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy these drabble challanges; feel free to leave kudos or comments.  
> -  
> EDIT: I can't seem to get the series manager thing correct 'cause when I add another, it never shows the arrow to go to the next one (ex. I add #3 and it won't show the arrow to #3 in the second one) I might just have to remove the series and repeatdly fix it or something.

They weren’t sure how it started. It begun with an argument—as usual – but ended differently.

                “Why can’t you just do what you’re told for once?” Steve almost roared adrenaline and something undefinable running through his veins. His once sunny bright eyes were unusually dark and blazing, anger and annoyance mixed with an underlying emotion. Tony was mildly surprised by how expressive Spangles was when off the battle field. But, before he can go off on teasing the blonde super solider, he replied in a snarky manner.

                “You don’t own me Cap, and frankly, I don’t enjoy following orders of any kind unless they’re mine.” Tony mentally grinned when he saw what looked like a vein in his forehead about to burst.

                Steve sighed deeply and massaged his temples; he wouldn’t give in to his remarks today, he’d spare his poor mind the headache he’d receive if he spits something back at him. He said nothing, simply turning and building an easy stride to lead him to the door. He was inches away from the glass doors when a hand clamped around his wrist. He turned and was seconds away from telling Tony to leave him alone but ended up having a pair of pink, slightly chapped lips press to his, interrupting him.

                Steve froze, unable to comprehend what was happening until he unconsciously responded to the kiss. Large hands gripped Tony’s waist and tugged him closer, angling his head to get better access to Tony’s mouth. Calloused hands tangled themselves in Steve’s gold locks as he deepened the kiss.

                Steve couldn’t believe this, thinking it were all a part of his lonely, imaginative mind, but it felt all too real when Tony moved his hands and slide them under his thin, white t-shirt.  That snapped him out of his thoughts and stared at Tony wide-eyed when they pulled apart. Tony said nothing while Steve internally panicked, thinking they crossed some sort of line. He would’ve spoken if it weren’t for the fact that he was pulled into another steamy kiss, silencing anything he would’ve said.

                After Tony ravaged his mouth, they both discussed what would go on from there. They agreed to start a relationship, but fully knowing it wouldn’t be easy. And anything involving Tony Stark, genius billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and Steve Rogers, the man out of time. They’ll be the ups and the downs, but they both know, not admitting to themselves, it’ll all be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first of many, I'll be slowly posting them (hopefully not too slow) so I beg of your patience. I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
